Mis Alas
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Dos meses después de lo sucedido, Diaval y Malefica tienen un encuentro en la noche donde el descubrirá los verdaderos sentimientos de ella. M por Lemon.


Diaval se encontraba vagando por el bosque en plena luna llena. Silenciosamente caminaba entre las ramas y pensaba solamente en buscar algo; unas flores. Habían pasado dos meses desde la maldición de Aurora y la chica ahora se encontraba en el castillo por deberes que tenia a cargo. Malefica se había quedado en el bosque muy silenciosa y escondida entre las sombras había dejado a Diaval vagabundear en su forma humana por el bosque.

El estaba preparado para este momento, la había siempre amado, era su ama, lo había salvado y con el pasar del tiempo la admiración paso al amor pero ella era Malefica, la reina del bosque, un hada, una criatura muy diferente a el. Ahora ella tenia sus alas pero ella seguía pidiendo favores a el y el no se negaba, un lazo los unía, tantos anos pasar juntos lo había echo defenderla hasta la muerte, dar su vida por ella.

Había decidido ir por el bosque y buscar flores, quería dárselas a Malefica. El se había dado cuenta que aunque Aurora estaba bien y todo había pasado, la muerte de su antiguo amor todavía la hacia poner triste y eso lo devastaba. Lo odiaba. Sentía celos cuando pensaba en ese hombre que en un pasado fue pareja de Malefica, la pudo tocar, besar y hacerla suya y lo arruino todo por poder. El nunca haría eso.

Nunca se intereso en las hembras de su especie, desde que se convirtió en humano había encontrado Malefica atractiva como el infierno. Había veces que se quedaba viendo su reflejo en el agua a escondidas para que no lo viera y se quedaba horas admirándola, sus labios carnosos, su cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos claros y penetrantes, su cabello largo y sedoso, cuantas ganas tenia de tocarlos.

Pero después el se veía en el reflejo y se veía las heridas por todo su cuerpo, su piel pálida y por algunas partes arrugadas, el era un cuervo y ella solamente lo veía como tal, no como un humano que podía probar sentimientos. Ella nunca pensó en el así, pasaban ratos hablando, riéndose y bromeando pero eso era todo.

Diaval se arrodillo y con fuerza arranco unas flores del suelo, las miro atentamente y se dirigió hacia Malefica. Después de unos minutos la encontró sentada debajo de un árbol mirando el paisaje con una mirada fría y controladora. El se acerco lentamente, escondiendo las flores detrás de la espalda, y se detuvo en frente de ella. Ella lo miro después de unos segundos y el le sonrió.

—Estas son para ti—dijo el con nerviosismo ante la mirada de ella. Malefica lo miro atentamente y sus ojos bajaron hasta sus manos donde se encontraban las flores azules. El espero nerviosamente por largos segundos hasta que de repente en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa y alargo la mano. El le sonrió de medio lado y le dio las flores. Ella las apretó sin hacerles daño y las olio con una sonrisa.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Diaval—dijo ella. Diaval le sonrió y cuando dio media vuelta, ella lo llamo—Ven, siéntate alado mio.

Y así el hizo. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el agua del lago, sus alas moverse lentamente y las hadas volar por el bosque.

—Yo... —empezó el a decir pero el dedo de Malefica lo detuvo. Su dedo se había detenido en su boca y el se quedo petrificado.

—Aurora esta llegando—dijo ella en un susurro.

Sus alas se desplegaron y salio volando hacia la chica rubia que se acercaba desde lejos. Diaval la miro volando y se dio cuenta que las flores que le había dado se las había llevado con ella. Sonrió de medio lado y se levanto, esperando que la princesa llegara.

Para Diaval, Aurora era una chica especial, la había visto desde pequeña crecer hasta volverse una mujer como lo era ahora de 16 anos, la quería mucho, era como una hermana para el.

Y así paso la noche, Aurora y Malefica se sentaron apartadas de todos a hablar de lo ocurrido en el castillo mientras que Diaval se alejo un poco triste, Malefica no le había dicho nada y se sentía sin mucho animo. Camino por vario rato por el bosque oscuro hasta que sintió una rama partirse. Se volteo hacia el sonido y se encontró con Malefica que lo miraba con en mano la flor.

—¿Porque te fuiste tan rápido? —pregunto ella mientras se acercaba. El se puso nervioso y miraba hacia otro lado.

—Estabas ocupada con Aurora y...

En un segundo ella se encontraba a centímetros de el y sus labios se tocaron en un suave beso. Era su primer beso, Diaval nunca había sentido una persona tan cerca a el y los labios de otro en el.

—Gracias por las flores—dijo ella en un susurro al separarse de Diaval. El sonrió con timidez y miro sus ojos clarisimos que tanto amaba. Ella le sonrió, mostró sus blancos dientes y se alejo de el lentamente sin dejarlo de mirar.

—¿Que significa ese beso? —dijo el un poco confundido, nunca había pensado que Malefica seria capas de darle un beso, pensaba que ella seguía amando Stefan.

—Se lo que estas pensando—dijo ella en un susurro—Stefan para mi es pasado, un pasado muy doloroso pero ya lo supere, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, ahora tengo mis alas y el amor que sentía por el desapareció completamente, el nunca me amo como yo lo hacia pero eso ya es pasado, como te he ya dicho.

Ella se acerco a el y lentamente sus manos tocaron su pecho descubierto que dejaba libre su camisa. El sintió los dedos de ella tocar sus heridas sintiendo una corriente eléctrica cada vez que lo tocaba y no pudo dejar de mirarla.

—Me recuerdo del cuervo que eras, la primera vez que te vi... —decía ella mientras abría un poco la camisa de el y tocaba las heridas, su aliento llegaba a la cara de Diaval y el no podía dejar de sentir su corazón acelerado y dejar de mirarla—Estaba ciega de celos y odio pero ahora, ahora todo ha cambiado—sus ojos se levantaron y lo miro—ahora estas mirando a mi yo de antes cuando era feliz, la llegada de Aurora me hizo volver a sentir lo que sentía antes y tu, mi querido Diaval—sus manos tocaron su mejillas y el cerro los ojos—has estado siempre conmigo en las buenas y las malas, nos hemos salvado la vida muchas veces y has estado conmigo cuando mas te necesitaba.

El abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de ella que lo miraban con ternura.

—Eres mi cuervo y mis alas—dijo ella—solamente mio—sus labios se volvieron a encontrar lentamente. Ella se separo de el y sus manos abrieron su vestido de seda verde y este callo al suelo. El no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo; curvas donde debían de estar, ella era perfecta con sus senos redondos, su piel blanca y su cara, ¡ah! cuanto amaba toda ella.

—Malefica yo... —estaba nervioso, tener a su salvadora en frente de el completamente desnuda lo hacia tener pensamientos extraños que el nunca había tenido. Ella lo hizo callar al acercarse a el rápidamente y poner un dedo en sus labios.

—Mi querido Diaval, déjate llevar...

El cerro los ojos ante las caricias de ella en su cara que decendian poco a poco hasta su pecho. Diaval escucho las alas de ella moverse en el viento y quedarse quietas de repente y volver a moverse. Al abrir los ojos, los dos se miraron intensamente, ella abrió lentamente su camisa oscura, poco a poco le fue quitando la chaqueta y después la camisa haciendo visible su cuerpo de la cintura arriba. Diaval se acerco a ella, sus manos agarraron la cara de ella y volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con deseo, con pacion. Los labios de ella se separaron y sus lenguas se encontraron, explorando la boca del otro con lentitud.

Un segundo después los dos se encontraban en el suelo, las alas de ella acostadas cómodamente y el encima de ella besándola y sus manos bajaban hasta llegar a su cadera y alzar las piernas hasta rodear su cuerpo. Sus besos se detuvieron, ella aprovecho y empezó a besar su cuello, sus hombros y arranar su espalda.

El dejo escapar un gemido y cerro los ojos, las manos de ella dejaron caer sus pantalones, dejando libre su erección.

El nunca se había preocupado por su cuerpo pero ante la atenta mirada de Malefica se sintió nervioso; ella antes había estado con Stefan y no sabia si era suficiente para ella, ella era mejor que el en esto.

—No estés nervioso, mírame a los ojos—dijo ella tocando delicadamente su cara y haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran—Te amo...

Dijo ella en un susurro y fue suficiente para que el se olvidara de todo y la besara con energía y deseo.

Esa noche los dos se unieron en una sola persona, sus gemidos fueron reprimidos por el otro en besos, cambiaban de posición seguidamente y no se podían separar. Se tocaban desesperadamente el uno al otro con deseo y con ganas de querer mas hasta que se quedaron completamente exhaustos. Diaval no se preocupaba mas por como pensaría ella de sus heridas, no tenia pena en estar completamente desnudo en frente de ella, no era la primera vez...

El se había acostado a un lado, con debajo de el las alas de ella que le hacia cariño en la cara, ella lo abrazo de medio lado y monto su pierna en el.

—Tu no eres como el Diaval—dijo ella acariciando su mejilla, el la miro atentamente—tu eres mio y yo soy tuya, seras siempre mis alas...

Y se volvieron a besar y empezaron otra vez lo que habían dejado antes.

Los días siguientes no dejaban de decir pretextos a Aurora para escapar y estar juntos hasta que ella un día sospecho y cada vez que los veía escapar entre los arboles no podía evitar escapar una sonrisa. Ella tenia al príncipe Philip y pensaba que ya era hora que Malefica encontrara a alguien que la quisiera de verdad, ella era la mejor criatura y persona que había nunca encontrado y la quería tanto que la hacia feliz cada vez que Malefica sonreía, ahora completamente feliz.

_Fin_


End file.
